Um entre Tantos
by Mica-Chan
Summary: Ela soube que era o fim antes mesmo da notícia chegar. Character Death.


**Um entre tantos**

**By Mica-chan**

Ela soube que era o fim antes mesmo da notícia chegar. Tudo parecia bastante normal. Colocara os meninos para dormir, contara uma história cheia de aventuras para os gêmeos e amamentara o pequeno Ron. Percy ainda choramingou um pouco, o que acabou acordando Carlinhos, mas como toda mãe com seis filhos pequenos, ela era multifuncional, e logo reinava o silêncio na casa novamente.

Molly foi para a cozinha preparar um chá, e bebericava a caneca fumegante quando soube. Do nada, ela parecia sufocar com um aperto sem tamanho no peito. As lágrimas escorreram livremente pelo rosto normalmente alegre e as mãos começaram a tremer. Quando ouviu a vozinha infantil de Gui na soleira da porta, deixou cair a caneta, lançando estilhaços por toda a cozinha.

"Mãe?", ele esfregava os olhinhos, sonolento. "Você está chorando?"

"Não é nada, querido". Molly limpou rapidamente o rosto e procurou a varinha para dar um jeito na bagunça que fizera. "O que está fazendo aqui embaixo?"

O pequeno correu e abraçou a mãe. "Eu tive um sonho ruim e acordei". Ele olhou desconfiado para ela. "Tem certeza de que está mesmo bem?"

Ela sorriu, afastando as preocupações do filho. "Sim querido, a mamãe está bem". Começou a levá-lo de volta para a cama. "Vamos lá, eu fico com você até que durma novamente".

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto do menino e ele subiu confiante as escadas, a mãe seguindo-o de perto.

Molly esperou até que o filho voltasse a pegar no sono e saiu do quarto, inquieta. O que sentira não era normal. Ela não era dada a pressentimentos, mas a dor que sentira em seu íntimo fora tão grande que não havia como se tranqüilizar. Alguma coisa acontecera, ela tinha certeza.

Entrou na cozinha e ligou o rádio baixinho, para não acordar os meninos. Queria falar com Arthur, mas ele vinha trabalhando até tarde nos últimos dias, e nunca saiba exatamente onde encontra-lo, então se sentia com as mãos atadas.

Resignou-se a ficar sentada, esperando pelo retorno do marido. Quando ouviu batidas insistentes na porta, não conseguiu refrear um gemino angustiado. Correu abri-la, e ao ver a figura alta e imponente de Dumbledore, sentiu o chão fugir de sob os seus pés. O Diretor não estaria ali a menos que alguma coisa horrível tivesse acontecido.

"Professor, o que..."

"Receio não ter boas notícias, Molly".

Não era nem preciso dizer. O rosto normalmente descontraído do diretor encontrava-se sério e abatido. Ela colocou as mãos no rosto e começou a chorar incapaz de se conter.

"Onde está Arthur?"

"Ele está bem, resolvendo alguns problemas e virá logo em seguido. Acho melhor entrarmos, não? A porta da cozinha dificilmente seria um lugar adequado para esse tipo de conversa". Dumbledore pegou-a pelo braço e a conduziu até a sala, fazendo-a sentar. Antes de voltar a falar, conjurou uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada e fez com que Molly bebesse.

A bebida pareceu acalmá-la um pouco, mas a angústia profunda permanecia.

"Eu senti... que alguma coisa estava errada. Se Arthur está bem, então só podem ter sido..."

"Fabian e Gideon foram atacados esta noite".

Os olhos dela arregalaram-se, incrédulos. Hesitou, quase com medo de fazer a pergunta. "Como eles estão?"

"Eles resistiram o máximo que puderam, mas eram cinco Comensais da Morte e todos muito bem preparados".

"Eu não acredito!" Ela o interrompeu com um grito. "Eles jamais morreriam assim, mesmo que fossem atacados pelo próprio Você-sabe-quem. Eles eram fortes, inteligentes. Os gêmeos eram brilhantes, ninguém jamais conseguiu derrota-los em um duelo". Sua voz estava histérica, os olhos marejados, alternavam-se entre uma dor inconfundível e uma fúria implacável.

"Eles realmente eram brilhantes, os bruxos mais engenhosos que já conheci, mas também eram humanos, e estavam lutando com pessoas que perderam a humanidade, que não se importam com a dor e o sofrimento que infligem".

"Eu vou matá-los, vou fazer picadinho desses malditos! Como ousaram tocar nos gêmeos? Eu vou destruí-los um a um, eu juro". Seu rosto agora estava vermelho e já não havia qualquer resquício da Molly zelosa e bondosa naquelas feições. Ela queria vingança, isso era muito claro.

"Não, você não vai".

Ela voltou o rosto para ele, furiosa.

"Dois estão mortos, dois foram levados para Azkaban e o único que escapou irá preferir o mesmo destino. E mesmo que não fosse assim, você tem seis filhos pequenos que precisam da mãe mais do que os Comensais da Morte precisam da sua vingança".

Molly caiu sentada novamente no sofá, tentando aceitar tudo aquilo que Dumbledore lhe dizia.

"Não é possível que eles estejam mortos. Eles eram meus meninos. Eu ajudei a cuidar deles, vi-os crescer. Tinham tantos planos. É tudo tão injusto".

Dumbledore foi até Molly e a tomou num abraço, deixando-a chorar novamente a perda dos únicos irmãos que tivera.

"Isso vai acabar um dia, Molly, e tenho certeza que a luta deles foi imprescindível para o futuro da sua família".

Ela deu um sorriso triste. "Fabian e Gideon adoravam os meninos, sabe? E tinham muito orgulho por Fred e Jorge. Diziam que os gêmeos seriam tão terríveis quanto os tios quando crescessem".

"Pelo visto eles não queriam te dar sossego", ele respondeu com um sorriso.

"Eles sonhavam em ensiná-los mil e uma coisas. E Fabian sempre disse que queria uma sobrinha, mas agora...", ela recomeçou a chorar.

Antes que Dumbledore pudesse consolá-la, Arthur Weasley entrou pela porta, uma expressão cansada no rosto.

"Professor Dumbledore, agradeço por ter vindo. Eu... precisava ver com meus próprios olhos antes de falar com Molly".

Dumbledore aquiesceu e voltou-se para a sra. Weasley. "Pedi que Greta Funshall ficasse com os meninos para que você pudesse ver os seus irmãos".

Molly assentiu, ainda chorando levemente.

"Ela deve estar...", ouviram um craque e uma bruxa magrinha, de olhos muito grandes e um rosto bondoso entrou esbaforida. "Ah, aí está ela. Srta. Funshall, os meninos estão lá em cima, qualquer coisa a senhorita sabe o que fazer". Virou-se para os Weasley. "Acho que está na nossa hora". Com sonoro craque, Dumbledore desaparatou, logo seguido pelo casal.

Molly Weasley entrou na casa dos irmãos, sentindo-se tão morta quanto eles. Os gêmeos guardavam tudo quanto é tipo de parafernália, e ela ficou imaginando, não pela primeira vez, como eles conseguiam se achar ali dentro.

Precisava decidir o que fazer com o lugar. Não conseguia forçar-se a livrar-se do que restara dos irmãos, mas a simples presença dos objetos eram punhaladas no seu coração.

Começou esvaziando as prateleiras, rotulando e encaixotando meticulosamente. Propositalmente evitou olhar para os retratos espalhados pela casa. Fabian e Penélope, uma amiga que fora vítima dos Comensais muito antes dele. Gideon com Fred e Jorge nos braços e Percy tentar montar em sua cabeça. Ela e os irmãos ainda em Hogwarts. Os gêmeos com as vassouras, junto com o time de Quadribol.

Quando terminou de encaixotar a última peça de roupa, mal conseguia enxergar, tantas eram as lágrimas. O que diriam seus pais se soubessem que deixara os irmãos morrerem? Ela era responsável por eles. Tudo bem que não fossem mais crianças, e ingressaram na Ordem por livre e espontânea vontade. Nada modificava o fato de que ela não estava lá quando precisaram dela.

Podia lembrar como se fosse ontem o dia que Gideon disse que estava apaixonado. Parecia um tolo, de tão feliz, fazendo inúmeros planos. Mas como tudo naqueles dias, seus planos tornaram-se cinzas diante da morte da namorada. Era um luta sem fim. Não havia família que passava incólume. Amigos desapareciam, amores eram encerrados, e o medo reinava. Ela decidiu casar com Arthur, ambos os irmãos protestaram. Chegaram até mesmo a azar o namorado da irmã, e teriam continuado indefinidamente se ela não tivesse ameaçado cortar relações com eles. É claro que ela sabia que estava se precipitando, mas queria os que ela amava bem perto dela. E agora, eles não poderiam estar mais longe.

Recolheu todas as fotos, uma pálida lembrança das personalidades exuberante dos gêmeos. Guardou-as com carinho, mas estava decidida a mantê-las longe dos olhos dos filhos. Não queria que os meninos crescessem com a sombra da morte dos tios sobre eles. É claro que Gui e Carlinho iriam lembrar, mas conversaria com eles. No entanto, os outros quatro eram pequenos demais para recordar os tios que os amavam como se fossem deles mesmo. E era melhor assim. Ela os guardaria no coração, somente para ela, pois seria doloroso demais ver suas imagens retratadas pela casa, e não poder mais ouvir suas vozes. Seria como os matar mais uma vez a cada pergunta que tivesse que responder. Deixaria que os filhos esquecessem, para que ela pudesse mantê-los vivos dentro dela.

O funeral foi mais um entre tantos naqueles dias. Os colegas dos irmãos na Ordem a cumprimentaram, antigos amigos de Hogwarts, colegas de trabalho... mais um entre tantos, mas para ela, o único que importava.

Início e término: 01/04/07.

**Nota da autora:** Eu sei que em português foi utilizada a tradução dos nomes de Gideon e Fabian, mas...eu optei por deixar em inglês, porque eu gosto muito mais do que Gideão e Fábio.

Essa história surgiu por dois motivos:

1) Graças à maravilhosa história intitulada shoeboxproject, que pode ser encontrada no live journal e que mostra os irmãos Prewett lá na época em que os Marotos estudavam em Hogwarts.

2) Porque eu li dois capítulos geniais de uma história centrada nos Prewett que me deixou louca de vontade de escrever algo com os dois.

Ainda bem que existirão as fanfictions quando os livros terminarem...


End file.
